starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockham Kusinis
|fgcolor= |image=RockhamKusinis.png |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=February/March, 2501 |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy :Old Families ::Kusinis Family |job=Old Family heir |family=Bess Kusinis (twin sister) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Rockham Kusinis was a teenage scion of the Kusinis Family. Biography Old Family member Arturro Calabas arranged to transport a number of Old Family scions from Tarsonis as a result of Sons of Korhal and alien attacks. The heirs were taken to Tyrador VIII,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. including Rockham Kusinis and his twin sister, Bess.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. They partied and frolicked until they received news from Tarsonis that it had fallen to the zerg. Calabas sent a final message, ordering the security contingent to take the heirs to "The Baker's Dozen", a series of mining worlds he owned. The heirs traveled to Shi, the fourth planet, and were dropped off at an abandoned mining station. Rockham Kusinis decided to treat the trip as an adventure which would toughen them up. (His sister, Bess, disagreed). In the starmap room, Rockham noticed the material there was overkill. Their "host", heir Morgan Calabas, thought it was "overkill". A strange ship approached, and Rockham noted its suspicious IFF routine. (It was given clearance to orbit but not land.) When Bess noticed it had dropped a drop pod, thinking it contained contraband, Rockham wondered who would receive it, given the planet's abandonment. (In fact, it contained a zerg drone.) During a bus trip to entertain the heirs, they were attacked by the zerg. Rockham spotted them first. Their guard escort were killed, and Rockham, complaining that this wasn't the kind of adventure he wanted, "ordered" Morgan Calabas to drive the bus back to their camp. The heirs escaped. Now under siege and with the guards all dead, Rockham suggested using the mining complex's mining lasers to defend them. Along with Bess, Calabas and Antonia Tygore they hatched a plan. However, it failed. The weapons took too long to recharge, and only the Kusinis Twins, along with Calabas and Tygore survived. The twins were cut off and hid in the solar-flare bunker at Mining Station Alpha. From there, they called for help and told their story. They were stuck for months. Eventually their calls for help were picked up by the , a Dominion battlecruiser taking a group of ghost trainees on a mission to another planet in the system. They diverted to Shi when they learned of the zerg infestation. One of the trainees was Nova Terra, formerly of the Old Families and a friend of the twins. She demanded to personally join the mission, and was able to locate the twins and unite them with Morgan Calabas, Antonia Tygore and the other ghosts and marines. The trainees fought the zerg and eventually were able to take the Cyrus off-planet. However, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk was aware of the rescue. He ordered the Old Family heirs taken into custody, where they were secretly executed. Their deaths were later "confirmed" to have been on Tarsonis in the media. Meanwhile, the trainees were memory wiped so they wouldn't be aware of the truth.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Category:Old Family characters Category:People of Tarsonis